Can i love her?
by Nanna S
Summary: Artemis have gone to college and have met this very young and insecure fairy girl. He's feelings for her grow. But what is a fairy doing on a college?


Hello reader, I'm Nanna and I'm from Denmark. Therefore will I excuse for my bad English and grammaticism.

**I write this fan fiction just for fun but anyway, I hope you'll read it.**

**Thank you**

Artemis sighed. He couldn't sleep, though he was very tired. Tomorrow he should start on a college near Dublin. Four years with no time for work. Or Holly. Artemis turned to the other side and after a an hour or two, he fell asleep.

Artemis awoke quickly, when his mother yelled; "Artemis come down NOW! I won't be late, just because you are tired. Artemis sighed and sat up. He had a strange feeling inside. Like excitement… No! Artemis though and shook his head. He stood out of bed and but some clothes on. One of the usual suits. Then he checked if he had packed all the stuff he needed. "Butler! Will you please help me?" Artemis called and Butler immediately came in to the room and took the suitcases. "Thank you Butler." Artemis said as he smiled. A true smile.

Artemis mother stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "I made you breakfast Arty." She said and smiled hoping that he wouldn't say no. "Thanks mother. Mom." He said and sat down on a chair. He saw his father reading the newspaper. He seemed worried. "Something wrong father?" He asked. Artemis dad looked up from the newspaper. "Well, nothing but all the disappearing in the area. I think we should watch Becket and Myles better. But talking of watching, would you like to have Butler with you, at collage?" His father asked. Artemis nodded. "Yes, that would be nice." Especially if Artemis scared everyone away, like Holly said he did. The last he just added in his mind.

When Artemis was on his way out after saying goodbye to everyone, his mother ran after him. "Oh Arty, I hope that you don't mind, but I was thinking to invite your class to Fowl Manor in the Christmas holidays?…" Artemis forced himself to smile. "Sure mom, that sounds… nice." He answered her. "Bye mom." He waved, while Butler opened the door to the limousine.

On his way in the car Artemis' little ring from Holly beeped. It was sending a little green light out. Holly only wanted to chat. Always when I need her most, Artemis thought. He answered her call and heard her voice after a few split seconds:

"Hey Arty." She said

"Hello Holly." Artemis answered.

"Where are you going Arty?" she asked and Artemis rolled his eyes.

"To college. I am going to be there for 4 years! I'm seriously considering to kill my mom when I come home." Artemis said and tried to sound angry. And it failed.

"I hope not. Then all the trouble we had rescuing her years ago, will been for nothing." She laughed. Artemis heard a voice in the background that sounded like an explosion. "Oh god. I think Trouble is calling for me again. Literally trouble, Ha ha. I wonder what I done wrong now!" She said. "Bye." And then the ring said a little beep. "Bye" Artemis answered, knowing that no one but Butler heard him. He sighed and lent back in the seat.

The college was pretty small and only about 400 student got their exam there. But for Artemis it meant less people to avoid everyday. The limo drove in to a small car lot, while everyone looked at it. Students, parents, teachers, the headmaster, everyone. It kinda annoyed Artemis, but I he tried to ignore it. Butler went out of the limo and Artemis heard gasping from all people outside. Maybe it was not such a good idea to have Butler here, Artemis though. Artemis opened his door and stepped out of the car with everybody's eyes on him. He ignored them all. Or at least he tried.

When all the students had arrived and said goodbye to their parents, a teacher, Mrs. Lettica, showed the pupils the small building that should be their home for the next couple of years. After that, she divided the students into groups of four or five who would live in the same room.

"Listen! In room one I will see…" She looked at her list with names. "Mike Frend." A tall guy with blonde, curly hair moved up next to the teacher.

"Lilly Jen." Artemis saw Mike smile grow very big as an also tall, brown haired girl moved up to the teacher too. The girl, Lilly, kissed Mike. That make Artemis was sure that they were a couple.

The teacher ignored them and said: "Alice Springs." A small girl with… It couldn't be true… Auburn, long and curly hair and caramel skin, moved up to the teacher with no interest for the rest of the school. That kinda made Artemis curious. The teacher continued;

"And last, Artemis Fowl the second." Artemis began walking through all the people with Butler behind him. When he reached the teacher, she said:

"I'm afraid that parents are not allowed on this school." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Butler is not my father. He is my bodyguard and I have demanded him to be here. But if you want to say something to him, then just go on." Artemis smiled he creepy vampire smile and stepped two feet left so Mrs. Lettica and Butler stood face to face.

All blood left Mrs. Lettica's face; "N… No that is just fine if he stay." She whispered. "You can go to room one now." She turned around and looked at the crowd again.

Mike and Lilly walked in front together. Alice walked behind them and Artemis with Butler behind her. They arrived quickly because room number one was the first in line. In the room was four beds, four tables, writing desks computers, chairs, all in the number of four. Except the bathroom, there were only two of them. Artemis sighed. The bed also were pretty uncomfortable. Artemis looked at his roommates. Mike and Lilly sat on Mikes bed chatting and Alice just sat on her bed staring the air thin.

"Doesn't she look like.. you know.. one of them?" Artemis whispered to Butler and looked discreetly on Alice.

"Yes, she does. But I don't she is a thread." Butler answered him quietly.

Artemis stood up and walked over to Alice. Butlers one eyebrow raised high. This was unusual Artemis Fowl behaviour. One or two feet away from Alice, Artemis stopped. He wasn't good with girls, he just remembered. Come on you coward! He demanded himself. Alice didn't seem to notice him, so Artemis started the talk;

"Hello, I'm Artemis." He said. She still didn't say anything. What Artemis couldn't see was that Alice was blushed and totally confused that Artemis talked to her at all. She didn't know what to say. Alice looked up and stared right in to Artemis' mismatched eyes.

"What is about your eyes?" She asked carefully. Artemis smiled a little.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so." He answered.

"Your name was Alice right?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I am. I come from… "down under"." She said slowly as she considered every word.

"So Australia?" Artemis asked, thought he was pretty sure what she really meant.

"Yeah, there." Alice said.

Artemis heard Butler cough. "So, nice to talk to you." He said and walked over to Butler. He was now hundred percent sure that Alice was a fairy.


End file.
